


Peace

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Making Up, Minor Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, One-Sided Attraction, Prompt Fill, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Solas makes a peace offering.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the DA Drunk Writing Circle over on Tumblr. Prompt was: "Meeting a friend's other best friend."
> 
> Though my Lavellan wasn't romantically involved with Solas (although that's kind of... complicated), I've always headcanoned their friendship as being pretty intense. I'm glad I finally got the opportunity to write about it a little bit.

“Wait.” Solas stopped, putting out his arm so Aylwen would do the same. “This should be the place.”

Aylwen held her breath, wondering if the space in front of them would change. They appeared to be in the Skyhold courtyard, but everything was still and silent—no breeze, no shouts from the tavern, no signs of life at all. Just as it had been when they’d “visited” Haven all those weeks ago. Aylwen tamped down the twinge of guilty that came at the memory.

“Where is it?” Aylwen said. She glanced at Solas. He shut his eyes, focusing, then opened them.

“It’s on its way.”

They both spoke in near whispers, like they feared upsetting some balance. Perhaps if they weren’t careful they would.

Things had been awkward between them these last few weeks. Between their misunderstanding in the Fade, Cullen, and everything else, some closeness had been lost. Perhaps it was for the best, but…

Solas took a step forward. Aylwen watched as he stopped in the middle of the courtyard. No one was there, but he reached out his hand in greeting, and spoke quietly, too quietly for her to hear. Then he turned and beckoned her over.

“This is the friend I wanted you to meet,” he said as she stopped beside him.

Aylwen squinted. “I… don’t see anyone.”

“Not all spirits feel the need to take shape in the Fade,” he said. “But it is there. Focus.”

She shut her eyes, breathed in once, twice.

There was… something. An energy just in front of her. And as she breathed, a sense of contentment flowed through her. She opened her eyes, surprised.

“My friend is a Spirit of Peace,” Solas said. “I wanted you to understand…” He shook his head. “What happened between us was not your fault. Do you know that?”

His gaze was sad, but steady. It might have been the influence of the spirit, but knots in Aylwen’s heart seemed to loosen, painful but necessary. She swallowed.

“I’m sorry.” One tear, then another, leaked from the corners of her eyes. “I shouldn’t have—"

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” he said. “I was foolish. But I hope… I would like us to remain friends.”

Aylwen blinked rapidly, wiped her eyes. “I would like that very much.”

“Good." He smiled, just like he had back in the real Haven. “Now come,  _lethallan_. Let's see what my friend might teach us.”


End file.
